


A Perfect Design

by Satan (CherryBones)



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Shibari, a lil bit, fuck im not awake, i am disconcertingly proud of this, i think this falls under that, i'll add more tags if i remember anything, probably more that I'm too tired to remember, such is life, this is pure sin, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been aching to try out some rope designs he saw on the internet, Ryan's always eager to help, and Geoff is late to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Design

It's a book on Japanese culture, a sight while dicking around the internet looking for a video he swore to Geoff he would laugh his ass off at, all these little sights that lead to Jack actually searching for it, looking at instructions and definitions and teaching himself the basics as best he can. It's all functional, but Jack’s always been a practical learner. Better to get your hands on something and take it apart to learn about it than simply reading or watching to be taught without touching. Besides, he has everything he needs in his very room, thanks to one of Geoff’s drunken adventures.

Shibari. Kinbaku. The Japanese art of rope bondage, though there seems to be a debate about the distinction between them. What matters to Jack is the bondage aspect of it, of turning his partner, or partners in his situation, into beautiful works of art, trussed up like presents. Gorgeous and just waiting to be taken apart in all the ways he knows they like. But practice makes perfect, and with one of said partners busy with classes, Jack decides to start slow, a simple enough harness, and one body. A body pale and muscled with the softest little pudge from a life of down home hearty cooking, a little scarred here and there from the tools of the trade but no less flawless. A body attached to a head with a smile like sunshine and eyes as blue as arctic ice but a thousand times as warm and bright despite the dopey glasses he hides them behind.

He texts Ryan.

_[txt] You here? Want to ask you something._

Ryan, sweet precious Ryan, doesn't text back. He just slips into the room a few minutes later, looking confused but no less eager. That's Ryan though, always eager for whatever they have to show him, always eager to learn and explore, be it plants or otherwise. Jack smiles, shifting over on the bed and letting Ryan scoot in beside him, cuddling up to his boyfriend. They relax in silence for a few minutes, content in each other’s warmth, before Ryan finally shifts to rest his head on Jack’s chest, staring up at him.

“What’d you wanna ask me?”

God he loves that accent, proof of just where his boyfriend grew up. He knows Geoff loves it too. Jack doesn't say so out loud, Ryan knows they love it, and instead hums, hands Ryan his phone. It's open to a preview for an ebook Jack now owns, laden with pictures of people of various sort tied up in stunningly gorgeous ways. He watches Ryan’s eyes go wide, mouth slightly agape as he looks at them one by one, Jack biting his own tongue to wait until Ryan speaks. Finally he does.

“You wanna…You wanna try this on me?”

“Only if you want to sunshine. We don't have to otherwise.”

Ryan squirms, presses up against Jack, lets him know just how much he wants to try without so many words. Jack smiles and twists to press a gentle kiss to his lips, ever so sweet with his lovely farm boy. Then he pulls free, climbs over, getting off the bed to find what he needs. Ryan whines, never one for losing the warmth of touch, and Jack swoops down to press another kiss to his lips.

“Just a second, okay Ryan?”

“...Okay.”

It's not hard to find the nylon rope that Geoff had bought a month before and Jack pauses as he frees it from Geoff’s closet, feeling over the smooth line and taking a deep breath. It'll be a little harder to keep knots in his line but that just means to Jack that he can get it undone quickly if Ryan doesn't like it. And there's always the scissors in Geoff’s desk if that fails. This should be enough for what he wants to do. He shuffles back to where Ryan has sat up, legs dangling off the edge of Jack’s bed, settling between his legs and setting the rope beside him. He rubs Ryan’s thighs soothingly, smiling up at him.

“You sure?”

Ryan, already in the process of slipping into his contented headspace, nods and, when he realizes Jack is waiting for vocal confirmation, rolls his body forward to press their foreheads together, a lovestruck smile on his face.

“M’sure Jack.”

“Safeword?”

“Vanilla. I won't forget.”

Jack presses a kiss to his lips, chaste despite what they're about to do. He sits back on his knees, gives Ryan room to shift and stand if need be.

“Alright then, strip for me please?”

Ryan sets to it with a fervor, tugging off his shirt and almost knocking his glasses clean off. Jack chuckles at his enthusiasm, rescuing the glasses and putting them safely under the bed to be retrieved later before he helps Ryan tug his pants and underwear off when the southerner refuses to stand to take them off. It's cute, watching him grumble and give up, lifting his hips when Jack shows mercy. He tosses them the way of the discarded shirt, pressing a kiss to his knee before getting up. He almost makes it to his feet before Ryan, wonderfully silly Ryan, grabs him by his wrist and tugs him down stop him, petulant and wanting affection despite the promise of something even better soon. Jack chuckles into his boyfriend’s mouth, careful not to grind down and potentially hurt him with the rough fabric of his jeans, not that Ryan seems to mind. Finally though, he has to pull back, using his backward momentum to tug Ryan up with him.

“Stay still for me sweetheart?”

Ryan nods his agreement and Jack sets to work, deciding quickly on a simple enough harness, getting his boyfriend’s arms looped in and tied behind his back. He checks in frequently, watching as Ryan gets more and more breathless as he works, erection fat and heavy between his legs by the time Jack steps back to admire. It's perfect, beautiful, but he does have one thing he would like to add. He steps back in, presses a kiss to his nose and cups his jaw to have him look him in the eye, gentle protective concern on his face.

“Ryan, I want to tie your legs too if you're okay with it. We don't have to if you want to stop here, if you want me to take off all the rope, but if you want to, do you think you could kneel on the bed for me?”

Ryan moves eagerly, answering the question without words, Jack assisting him in case he slips without use of his arms. They settle and he returns to his work, lengthening the harness down Ryan’s torso and splitting off just above his crotch. He starts on his left, working the rope down until he can bind his thigh to his calf, effectively restricting his movement past a short kneel should he sit on his legs. He repeats the process on the other leg, tugging Ryan gently onto his lap when he is done. Jack chuckles at the blissed looking smile on his face, pressing kisses to the corners of it.

“Feeling okay peach?”

Ryan giggles at the pet name, tilting forward to nuzzle his way under Jack’s jaw, burying himself in the familiar furry scruff there.

“Feelin’ great. S’nice, feel like m’all yours.”

Jack’s cheeks pink a little and he brings his hands up to rest on Ryan’s hips, rubbing them gently.

“Want to do something else?”

“Mhm.”

“Any thoughts?”

“Wanna ride you.”

Jack frowns a little, tugging Ryan back enough to look him in the eye.

“Rye, I don't think you can move your legs enough to do that.”

The determined look in Ryan’s bliss-hazed eyes is one he knows well. He sees it in Geoff damn often too.

“Gonna try.”

Jack sighs, smile returning to his face at his stubborn boyfriend.

“Can I rim you first darling?”

Ryan’s smile lights up like the sun and Jack’s heart stutters in his chest, hits him for the hundredth, thousandth, millionth time that day just how much he loves the man in his lap.

“Yeah. Please.”

Jack moves him ever so gently off his lap, spinning him around, only for Ryan’s eager squirming to cause him to slip from Jack’s soft grip, sending him faceplanting into a pillow with a soft _whump_. They both have to pause and giggle for a minute, shaking with warmth and laughter at the humor of it. Jack leans to kiss to Ryan’s back, warm chuckles suffusing through his pale skin and up his spine, turning him soft and breathless. Then he works his way down, kissing down until he presses a kiss directly to Ryan’s hole, hands keeping him spread and mind spinning poetry about just how beautiful he looks as he slowly gets to work, taking him apart piece by piece. Ryan whimpers breathily, trying to push back against his mouth but lacking the leverage to do so, making Jack smile and dive in deeper, work harder to take his shaking, whining boyfriend closer and closer to the edge. It feels like an eternity in heaven, pulling back to nip at his thighs between the lines of rope, rubbing the sensitive flesh there red with beard burn before returning to his pretty little hole, lapping and pressing and torturing in the best way until Ryan suddenly jolts and his breath stutters, hips jerking weakly as he comes all over the bed beneath him. Jack pulls back almost immediately, stunned. Ryan’s never come that fast before, and never without some form of warning to give Jack enough time to stop. He shifts, pulls him away from the damp spot, moves to start taking off the ropes, only for Ryan to make a argumentative sound. His hands hesitate on the bindings, looking up into his eyes for understanding.

“Ry?”

It takes him a minute to gather his words, to finish working through the aftershocks of coming untouched.

“Still...Still wanna ride you.”

Jack shakes his head a little, a small frown gracing his features.

“I know you, you won't be able to last very long if we go again, certainly not until you can ride me.”

And there’s that determined expression that he loves so much, stubborn and fierce.

“Put a ring on me then.”

Jack's mouth goes utterly dry, cock twitching in his pants, and Ryan smiles like he knows he’s won. The southerner lifts his hips as much as he can, wiggles his hips to draw attention to his spent cock, still pretty and glistening at the tip. Jack has to swallow, at a loss for words. They've only used it a few times but Jack’s long since developed a thing for seeing Ryan so desperate, needing to come but unable to without someone else letting him. Words still don't come so he just nods, breathes to calm himself down, and slips off the bed to find it. The ginger finds success within the box buried in his closet, pulling it free of all the other things with a successful smile. It's a simple thing, black, though Ryan had tried hard to get them to buy the one that was colored like a coiled snake, something about breaking Geoff’s fear through association. He’d given up when Geoff had almost pitched a fit in the middle of the sex shop. They'd walked out of there with Ryan carrying a bag with things all for him, the most predominant of the them being the cock ring and a simple black leather collar. But that’s something for another time. Instead Jack grabs a bottle of lube and returns to the bed, where Ryan’s somehow managed to get himself hard again despite being unable to even rut against anything with how he was sat. Jack pauses, amazed at how stunning he looks, the perfect image of submission with how his binds keep him kneeling, arms behind his back and cock pretty and wet against his belly. One day he’ll need to take picture.

He sits back down in front of Ryan, setting the ring between them and gently cupping Ryan’s face, searching his eyes for any hesitation.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Please Jack.”

If there's one thing Jack is miserable at, it's saying no to a plea like that, so he just nods, releasing Ryan’s face and carefully wrapping his thick fingers around his cock, lifting it just right to snap the ring around the base, careful not to pinch his skin. Ryan makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut, falling forward to rest his head against Jack’s shoulder. Jack pets his back soothingly, letting him move his hips in tiny little motions, breath coming out soft and airy, things he always does when they put the ring on him. Finally he calms down enough to speak again, nuzzling up to Jack’s ear and suckling a little mark just beneath.

“Need to ride your dick. Please, need you to fuck me.”

There's something incredibly hot about Ryan breaking down enough to say such things, Jack’s discovered. He nods, unable to manage words at the moment as he grabs blindly for the lube, too entranced by Ryan to dare look away. Success finds him though, fingers wrapping around the bottle. Ryan scoots his body forward as much as he can, straddling Jack’s legs with effort. He's low, pretty much resting on his thighs, the ropes binding his legs mean he can't lift up very much and Jack wonders yet again how Ryan thinks he's ever going to be able to ride him like this. He elects not to voice those thoughts aloud, instead merely tugs him closer with his free hand and gets him settled. They pause, too close not to kiss, and Jack almost loses himself in the warm breathy heat of Ryan’s mouth. It's only the weight of him and the drag of both rope and flesh against his jeans that drags him out of it. The ginger nips at his lip, gives it a tug as his hands work just behind his narrow hips, falling back on muscle memory to pop the cap on the lube and pour it on his fingers, letting it warm up before dipping his digits in to gently prod at Ryan’s hole. His first slips in easy, eased by the path his tongue carved. Another follows soon after, spreading and making Ryan keen. It's not hard to track down the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him then, to brush against it periodically as he works Ryan open. By the time the ever gentle Jack feels like Ryan’s ready, three fingers buried in him and minutes upon minutes later, Ryan’s breath is coming in shallow little bursts, trembling slightly. Jack wipes his fingers on the bed as he pulls them free, settling his thick hands on his hips while he waits patiently for Ryan to come back to earth. When he finally seems sentient enough, Jack asks one last time.

“Are you absolutely certain?”

“Jack if you don't get yourself in me _right now…”_

He can't help but smile at how thick Ryan’s accent is coming out now.

“As you wish lovely.”

Ryan doesn't seem too eager to get off his hips again so they give themselves a laugh as Jack wiggles his way out of his clothing, shirt coming off last. The smile on the southerner’s face is more than worth the effort. The effort is also more than enough to remind Jack that he is painfully blindingly hard, the adventure and show Ryan’s given him thus far hitting all his buttons like a hyperactive kid at a carnival game. He retrieves the lube bottle yet again, made difficult by Ryan wriggling eagerly in his lap being enticingly distracting and making Jack worry a little about him tipping over without the ginger’s hands there to steady him. He succeeds all the same, hissing softly at the cool feeling of the lube on his cock as he lathers it on. It's a bit of work after that, it's not like Ryan has the hands to help him at the moment, but eventually he finally manages to get lined up, letting gravity slowly push him into Ryan. It’s beautiful to watch, Ryan’s mouth falling open as he squirms and works, speeding it up until their hips meet, Jack utterly enraptured by everything Ryan presents as the southerner struggles for air, whimpering prettily. Jack’s hands instinctively go to his hips, petting him and pressing kisses to his chest. It’s a hell of an effort not to go after Ryan’s nipples when they’re so enticingly hard in front of him, but he needs Ryan on his plane of existence for now. Finally though, finally Ryan shivers and moves, more a wriggle of his hips than anything. Jack was right, with his legs bound as they are Ryan can barely do more than writhe on his cock, unable to lift himself more than an inch or two. He watches as Ryan works himself up even more than he had been, growling breathily at Jack whenever he tries to help him, to lift him and fuck him the way he knows Ryan is trying to do so himself, so instead he relegates himself to pressing kisses to the skin he can reach, praising him for being so good, for trying so hard. Jack soothes as Ryan struggles and he can't help but think that Geoff would think it funny, Ryan making sounds like he's so tough when he's so beautifully bound, but their precious Ryan holds more power of them than he thinks his beloved roommate would ever admit.

“Holy shit.”

Speak of the devil.

Both of them look up and yes, there’s Geoff, bag still half-slung over his shoulder, slackjawed at the sight before him. Ryan whines, arching his back as much as he can with his arms trapped against it, showing off to Geoff his pretty flushed cock, such a contrast to the black ring at its base. The bag hits the ground with a thud, the lock clicking behind him with subconscious muscle memory as his other hand falls from it. He looks at a loss for words and Jack can’t help but smile, proud of himself, proud of Ryan. It’s surprisingly hard to speak when he tries, heavy breaths interrupting his words as Ryan continues to try to grind in his lap, enticing Geoff as he does.

“Guess...Guess we took a lot longer...than I thought…Didn’t think you’d...you’d get back for a while...”

“Hargrove let us out early for once. Something about a ‘garbage excuse for a TA’ getting into a fight with some dudes from Gulch, his words not mine.”

He steps a little further into the room, admiring them and the closer he gets the more captivating Ryan makes himself, grinding and whimpering so very quietly and Jack knows that’s what gets to Geoff, the desire to make Ryan _loud_. But first, as he always does when there’s something overtly explicit going on, Geoff pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures, a bright grin on his face as the click-snap of the artificial shutter noise lets him know exactly what Geoff’s doing. Geoff knows how much the idea of him looking in such an obscene way being so easily accessible by anyone who dared touch Geoff’s phone turns on the sandy haired bottom. It’ll be beautiful when he shows them later, always is, and Ryan will squirm and they’ll all fall into bed together again, Geoff purring about how photogenic Ryan is when he’s fucked out, how amazing Jack always looks. Geoff is nothing if not good at dirty talk. Ryan puts on a show as best he can and Jack helps as best he can, mostly by keeping his hands on his hips to steady him while he shakes and writhes. Finally though, finally Geoff has his fill of snapshots of their decidedly kinky sin and tosses his phone onto his abandoned bag.

“Move up a little? Can’t get onto the bed with you fuckers hogging it.”

Jack can’t help rolling his eyes but does it all the same, securing his grip on Ryan and scooting them up enough that Geoff can slip behind Ryan, kneeling between Jack’s outstretched legs with little effort, immediately bringing his hands up to trace over his bound arms, pressing a insurmountably gentle kiss to the back of his neck. He kisses down his spine between the stretches of rope, nipping here and there and working Ryan up into an even bigger frenzy, Jack groaning weakly from the other side as Ryan’s mostly futile attempts to ride him increase, working them both up impossibly more.

“Geoff…”

His face reappears over Ryan’s shoulder, smiling like he wasn’t just gleefully tormenting them both, like his arms don’t wrap around Ryan’s chest like a gentle hug, only to immediately go for his nipples, playing with them and looking like he’s enjoying the sharp breath Jack has to inhale as Ryan spasms around him, whimpering.

“Yeah?”

Jack has to struggle to think, hands rhythmically tightening and loosening on Ryan’s hips as he fights for the right words, the right thought.

“Do you...Do you think you could fuck him too?”

Geoff’s eyes light up and Ryan lets out an impressively loud mewl and Jack has his answer. The suddenly breathy voice of his roommate only confirms.

“Fuck _yes_.”

His aimless teasing given a direction, Geoff immediately seeks out the once again lost bottle of lube. He’s far more successful than Jack thinks he could be right now and soon there are fingers, startlingly cold, feeling over the rim of Ryan’s hole, playing over Jack’s balls and where they’re connected, warming the lube up against their feverish flesh. One of Jack’s hands clamps down a little harder on Ryan’s hips, stops his squirming despite how Ryan groans out his protest. Tugging his head down to rest against his broad shoulder soothes him though, as does Jack quietly praises him, promises him that he’ll feel so good if he lets them take care of him. Ryan calms, body still trembling ever so slightly with excitement, his breath warming the side of Jack’s neck. He jolts a little, Jack does too, when a finger works itself in beside his cock.

They’ve fallen into silence, Geoff so focused on his task that Jack doesn’t think he could get words out of him if he tried. Not that he thinks he could manage them anymore either, praises stuttering off into silence at the added tightness, at the added sensation and _heat_ , Geoff’s fingers feeling like a furnace as he works them in as well. It’s a relatively slow task, Geoff’s smart enough to take his time with such a thing as this, doesn’t help that he takes his time to seek out Ryan’s prostate and torture it a little. Jack thinks it might be revenge a little for starting this without him, but none of them mind. Soon enough though, the fingers are being slipped out and there are legs tangling with Jack’s, pressing them close together and then there’s pressure and heat, and Ryan makes a sound so very close to a sob as Geoff’s cock pushes up alongside Jack’s inside him. Fingers intertwine with those of the hand still on Ryan’s hip and Jack knows that if he puts his hand back on the other side, they will find a set there as well. He isn’t wrong, giving the still slick digits there a squeeze. His eyes meet Geoff’s over Ryan’s heaving shoulder, see that breathless grin he loves so much and that spark in his eyes that says he’s having the time of his life. Ryan shudders and shakes between them, yet to straighten up with his mouth working against Jack’s neck like he’s trying to manage words but can’t and Jack’s smile fades a little with worry.

“Ry? You okay?”

The reply he gets is a hurried nod and a weak little moan, body clenching up around them like he’s trying to memorize exactly how they feel inside him. Two sets of hands tighten against his flesh, struggling to give him the time he needs. He straightens up as much as he can eventually, giving Jack full view of his face and it’s a struggle not to come right then and there because Ryan is _gorgeous_. His face is flushed and his eyes are wet with tears so very close to falling, mouth a little slack and the expression on his face evoking that of one who’s so utterly fucked out that he can’t even form enough coherent thought to manage a single syllable. He doesn’t need to though. Instead he squirms, starts grinding against the dual dicks within him, trying yet again to ride them and driving all three of them wild with increasing desperation as it quickly becomes both too much and not enough, stimulation without escape, a constant low buzz just beneath the finish line. Those tears release, tracking down Ryan’s face as he tries, tries so hard despite it all, despite the ring around his cock that will stop him even if he succeeds.

Jack is the first to try, to try to get Ryan to let them help, but all he gets is a stubborn growl in return. Then one of Geoff’s hands detaches from Jack’s, slides up, tattooed flesh wrapping around Ryan’s neck and giving the tiniest squeeze. Ryan whimpers, slips impossibly deeper into his blissful and desperate headspace, but stills all the same. Geoff’s voice comes out rough, a low purr of a sound incongruent with the cracking adorably high voice they normally hear.

“Let us help you babe, let us fuck you. You know we’ll make it the best, don’t you? And if you’re good, I bet next time Jack can find a pretty new way to tie you up and let you ride to your heart’s content. Maybe he’ll tie me up too, keep me down so I can’t do anything but let you ride me, let you fuck yourself on my cock. How does that sound babydoll?”

Jack’s heart almost stops in his chest, mind full of images of both of them tied up, of Geoff begging for mercy of his own while Ryan rides him. He wonders what Geoff would look like if he tied him to the bed, let Ryan ride him while he rimmed him open, fingered him and tortured his prostate until he was completely empty, Ryan fucked out and full atop him. He’s only brought back from his fantasies by Ryan making a soft sound of agreement, of Geoff tugging Ryan back against his chest by the hold around his neck, fixing Jack with that devilish grin.

“Wanna do the honors big guy?”

It’s so hard to swallow, his throat is so dry with desire, with the beautiful creation of bodies before and around him, but he does, nods, uses his grip on Ryan’s hips to lift him up and bring him back down, fucking him on their cocks. The response is immediate, Ryan practically _screams_ , cock jolting like he wants to come, like he’ll die if he doesn’t and Jack almost hesitates but the way Ryan’s cry trails off into a desperate sob and his hips wriggle tells him by no means should he stop, ever. And so he doesn’t, fucking his beautifully bound boyfriend on them while Geoff whispers dirty talk that he can’t quite make out in the southerner’s ear, hand periodically tightening and releasing his throat, making him thrash and let out sounds like he’s begging, increasing in volume and frequency as they continue. Finally he speaks loud enough for Jack to hear, for Jack to focus on over how good, how amazing, how utterly perfect Ryan feels as he works his body around them just as much as Jack is.

“Close Jacky?”

Something in his brain comments on how obvious that probably is but he just nods, breathing sharply through his nose in an attempt to gather enough wits to speak.

“Should...Ryan’s been so good...We should let him come first.”

Geoff nods and Jack notices that despite how composed he may seem in his role of dual top, Geoff’s flushed and his breath is stuttering now and again. He’s just as close. Jack releases Ryan for just a second, just long enough to reach down and unclasp the ring. Almost as soon as he does, Geoff’s hand tightens around Ryan’s neck yet again, hard enough to probably leave a mark and Ryan comes, comes hard enough to paint the ropes on his chest, Jack’s chest as well, the sound that leaves his throat loud enough that they’ll probably be getting noise complaints from three different floors. It doesn’t matter though, because as soon as Ryan starts to come his body clamps down around Geoff and Jack, milking their cocks and Jack meets his climax almost immediately, everything narrowing down to heat and flesh and _perfect_. Geoff follows right after, only managing one little thrust into Ryan before he’s gone as well. The world is white noise and static outside of just them, nothing else matters.

Jack probably isn’t the first to come back to his senses but he’s the first to move, gently lifting Ryan off of them and setting him back down onto the soft sheets beneath. They’re probably ruined, destined for the wash or trash, but they’re comfortable for now and Ryan, Ryan is so very much still gone. He sets to work untying the knots, freeing Ryan from the ropes and tossing it all onto the ground to be dealt with later. They don’t have any towels or anything so his shirt works for now, carefully cleaning off his and Ryan’s chests. Geoff’s already set to work kissing Ryan’s cheek and jaw and wherever he can reach, rubbing the marks left behind both by them and by the binds, telling their senseless lover how good he was, how much they love him. Jack joins in as soon as the shirt is discarded to the laundry bin, shifting them around so they’re all crammed together lengthwise on the bed, Ryan surrounded by them on all sides. They press their love into his skin, whisper it into his hair, hold him tight as he slowly returns from his orgasm and then his headspace. His return is marked by him leaning up enough to kiss them both, capacity for words still a ways from returning, and then immediately passing out. Geoff laughs, stifling himself even though anything short of an explosion probably wouldn’t wake Ryan up for a while.

“Guess we wore him out.”

“Guess so.”

The tattooed glory across from Jack grins, fixes him with a sly little look.

“Hey, don’t start without me next time. Makes a guy feel left out.”

Jack can’t help but roll his eyes, free a hand from where it’s wrapped around Ryan to cup Geoff’s cheek and draw him into a kiss.

“I’ll start with you next time, how’s that?”

“That’s fucking perfect. Love you Jacky.”

“I love you too Geoff, now go the fuck to sleep.”

It’s the simple end to such a time, domestic in comparison to all they’ve done.

And so that’s exactly what they do. They sleep and dream of how perfect it will be for the three of them, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the longest one-shot I've ever written by about 500 words holy shit.


End file.
